The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, a circuit board, and electronic equipment.
In the manufacture of semiconductor devices, a method of bonding a plurality of wires in layers to a bump on an electrode is known. According to this method, a small semiconductor device can be manufactured without uselessly increasing the size of the bump. In the case of bonding the wires in layers, it is important not to cause connection failure between the wire on the lower side and the bump in a bonding step of the wire on the upper side.